Legends Have A Place
by DetrimentalHabitsPt4
Summary: When the stories of the ancients clash with the battles of the present, everything gets bent out of whack! Can the Autobots fulfill a forgotten prophecy and bring back the six legendary heroes or will the Decepticons take them down with one of their own? Rated T for future violence and some cussing.


**Author's Notes:Habits here! Yes, I am actually a huge Transformers fan and yes, I am a fan of the older animated series. (Energon and Armada specifically) I first wrote this a while back, found it again, edited what I had, and voila! This was born, _this_ being the prologue to a very complicated and long-winded story that is only oh-so common when you're dealing my me.**

**By the way, Olitos, Ahkadiahn, Krios, Satarrin, Ciado, and Liritron are all robot OCs that belong to moi, as well as all the folklore and magical stuff that they are involved with. Everybody else mentioned in this belong to the genius who created this stuff.**

_Pronunciation:Olitos (Oh-lih-toess) Ahkadiahn (Ah-kay-dee-uhn) Krios (Kree-oess) Satarrin (Sah-tair-ihn) Ciado (See-ah-doe) Liritron (Leer-ih-tron)_

_**Legends Have A Place  
>Prologue<br>**_  
>"In ancient times, when chaos ruled the universe, there were six brave warriors:Olitos, Ahkadiahn, Krios, Satarrin, Ciado, and Liritron. Each was incredibly skilled in their own way. Liritron was cunning and mysterious. Ciado was versatile and resourceful. Satarrin was swift and clever. Krios was scientific and an architect. Ahkadiahn was headstrong and fiery. And Olitos was leader-like and wise. Together they defeated the forces threatening to destroy their home, Cybertron, and were known universally as heroes. As gratitude and thanks for their heroic actions, Primus gave each soldier gifts."<p>

"To Olitos he gave The Matrix of Leadership and the Key of Light. He became known as Olitos Prime, the First Prime and leader of the courageous Autobots."

"To Ahkadiahn he gave the power of fire. He also entrusted him with the Jungle Planet Key and made him the ruler there. Ahkadiahn drew forth masses of beasts to assist the Autobots in future wars."

"To Krios he gave the power of earth and metal, and naturally entrusted him with the Giant Planet Key. Krios turned his planet into the universe's biggest Autobot base."

"To Satarrin he gave the power of wind and made him the ruler of the Racer Planet. It became a huge training place for Autobots around the universe."

"To Ciado he gave the power of water. Ciado was named the ruler of the last planet with a Cyber Planet Key:Earth."

"And to Liritron he gave the power of darkness. Liritron also received The Key of Shadows, an item that could either keep true darkness at bay or unleash its wrath upon the universe."

"The six heroes were also each given an item that, if activated, could unleash their element. Though each individual item had its own true name, as a group they were referred to as The Heroes Moonstones."

"For centuries, peace and prosperity reigned and Primus could rest. The six legendary heroes ruled and defended incredibly well, keeping true darkness from rising to power. They were all like brothers, and the safety of each member was important to the others in the group."

"But they could never have prepared themselves for what was coming."

"Liritron fell prey to and was imprisoned by the dark lord himself, Unicron. He was tortured, twisted, and altered so severely that he no longer remembered who he was and was retrained as a bringer of evil. This new Liritron brought forth the reign of endless battle between the Autobots and the newly formed archrival team, the Decepticons. Liritron and Olitos Prime clashed many times over the fate of the universe, and once peaceful worlds were plagued by war."

"Soon Olitos Prime was forced to call upon Ahkadiahn, Satarrin, Krios, and Ciado to put an end to Liritron. It was difficult for them to put down their brother, both mentally and physically, but with Primus's help they sealed Liritron's spark inside his Dark Moonstone, they hid The Key of Shadows from the Decepticons."

"The remaining five's final acts involved sealing away the four Cyber Planet Keys and scattering all six Moonstones throughout the universe. Before joining his brothers in endless sleep within their Moonstones, Olitos passed the Matrix to his second in command. This has become part of a centuries old tradition, presently ending with today's leader, Optimus Prime."

I finished my report and glanced around the room at all the faces. Ironhide looked fascinated, Hot Shot impressed, and Rodimus was nodding slowly. I had done well. At least I'd kept their attention.

Then Kicker stood from his spot on the ground in front of the display stage and I knew that I was about to get challenged.

"That's all very well Misha, but here's the thing:what does it have to do with today? What does it have to do with us?"


End file.
